


Just My Cursed Luck!

by TheBlackSeaReaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Mizukage, Other, Shinobi, Yondaime Mizukage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSeaReaper/pseuds/TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Harry! Roxy Potter just finished her second year at Hogwarts, when her relatives immediately take her with them to a hidden continent filled with Shinobi off of the coast of Japan. What could go wrong? With the Potter Family’s cursed luck, the answer to that question is anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

** Disclaimer: ** I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Naruto, they belong to their creators. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy.

** Author’s Note: ** this chapter is basically a major flashback, explaining the events leading up to the current point in the story, but it will have at least one paragraph forced in the present. 

“Talking”

_‘Thinking’_

**(Scene Break)**

Roxy Potter was the only child of the deceased James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Roxy was very thin for her age and was a bit too pale to be considered healthy, but the good thing was that she was tall for her age group. Her raven black hair was always cut very short like a boy’s by her Aunt Petunia as she did not want Roxy to be pretty in any way. Roxy’s favorite feature is her emerald green eyes. But her most hated feature was her lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead as it is always a reminder that she does not have parents and also, that she is famous for something that her mother did. And another thing that she was not too sure that she liked it or not, was her magic. Although, there were a lot of times ever since she learned that she had magic that she wished that she did not have it at all, because there was a very good chance that her parents would have been alive today if they did not have magic. If she was given a choice to stay in the magical world after graduating from Hogwarts or give up magic and live in the non magical world and complete her missing education, she would probably take the second choice immediately.

Back to the present for a moment, Roxy was twitching like crazy as she glared at the huge pile of paperwork that is so innocently in front of her, wishing that it would turn to ash. Roxy felt like banging her head on the desk that she was sitting behind. All of the things that could have gone wrong, this have to beat anything and everything that ever happened to her in the past. Roxy had somehow became a ruler like dictator to a country filled with bat shit insane Shinobis.

Since my dear readers are confused on what's going on, lets give you readers, a somewhat short summary of how this happened in the first place. It basically started when Roxy had returned to Privet Drive after completing her second year at Hogwarts. As soon as Roxy stepped through the door and into the house, Aunt Petunia had informed her that all of them, including her, were going to a place just off of the coast of Japan with a very rich client of Uncle Vernon’s in two weeks. And since they were not going to waste their money on an interrupter, Roxy was given books and was ordered to learn to speak Japanese fluently and also to be able to write in kanji as well as she writes in English. (This right now, has Roxy cursing her Aunt out for it.) Two weeks later, Roxy had packed everything important (like her photo album, her cloak, her bank key, letters from her friends, and other things that she would never leave behind) to her in a change purse that has a permanent expansion (?) charm on it. And the rest of her things were put in a second hand suitcase that her Aunt or Uncle got at a thrift store. Roxy also told Hedwig that if she is not back in two weeks and if she was not dead by then, to come and find her if possible, but make sure to take it easy while flying.

A couple of days later, Roxy found herself on the client’s yacht, alone with her relatives and staff as company. Apparently, Gato, Uncle Vernon’s very rich client, was already at the place that they will be staying at. According to the staff on the yacht, they will be stopping in a place called Mist Country. But before they were able to reach their stop, a huge ass turtle with three tails appeared in front of them and it was bigger than the yacht itself. And with one swing of one of its tails destroyed a third of the yacht.

Roxy was thrown off of the yacht, bleeding from her injuries, and into the cold water. She had witnessed through one eye as one half of her face felt like it was torn to shreds. Then everything went silent and just before she blacked out, she began to experience pain like no other pain that she had ever experienced before. It was like something was invading her body with huge amounts of force. Very soon she fell unconscious.

The next time that Roxy woke up, she was in a hospital room. A doctor came into the room after a nurse had informed him that she was awake and made sure that everything was healing properly. Even though, Roxy was unconscious for about a week, her injuries were almost healed. And according to the doctor, the left side of her face was heavily scared, but thankfully her left eye was not damaged at all and they were able to fix her sight and now she does not need glasses at all. And also they told her that she was lucky to be even alive after going through an attack like that.

It was until the next day that Roxy received a visit from someone other than the nurses or the doctor that was assigned to her case. It was a very elderly man with bandages wrapped around his head that came to visit her. He was known as Elder Eiji and he is the Honored Elder and Advisor of Kirigakure. Then Elder Eiji began to explain about what had happened to her.

Apparently, the three tailed turtle demon had attacked them, before for some reason, sealing itself away. Then Elder Eiji began telling her the history of Kiri and of the country itself. Then Elder Eiji explained what Kirigakure is all about and how it was ruled.

“Elder Eiji, may I ask you: why are you telling me all of this?” Roxy asked curiously and with some dread building up inside of her.

Even though Elder Eiji’s face was blank and showed no emotions, but somehow Roxy had a sneaky feeling that basically said that Elder Eiji wanted to smile.

Elder Eiji brake the bad or good news, depending on the person’s view, to her, “You, Rocky –dono, are the new Yondaime Mizukage.”

Elder Eiji and the others could not say her name without making a mess out of it, so they began calling her Rocky as it was closest to pronouncing her name correctly.

Roxy felt like her heart had stopped as she exclaimed, “ME, A MIZUKAGE!! WHY!?”

Elder Eiji answered calmly, “The last Mizukage candidate, Yagura, something had happened to him and the Biju, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, had be freed and Yagura had died from that. He was a jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of Sanbi and now, you are the current jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of Sanbi. And since there are no more worthy candidates for the Mizukage position, so the council has chosen you to fill it.”

**(Scene Break)**

So it came as a severe shock to her when she was told that she was the current vessel of Sanbi. But it came as a bigger shock for the Shinobis to learn that Roxy was a witch. This hatred of the magical people was due to someone called Umbridge, who called them half breed trash and non –humans, while asking for their help to stop their Dark Lord. But slowly the citizens and Shinobis have been changing their opinions about the magical people.

And due to the shocking surprise of having the position of the Mizukage shoved into her hands, the council had voted to let her return to Hogwarts with a squad of ANBU and one of the seven swordsmen guarding her and a way of sending paperwork to her.

About two weeks, came the second major surprise when a small cloud of smoke appeared in her new office and it was revealed that Hedwig was in fact a summons from the Owl Clan that came from Kumo. But since the Owl Clan had no one summoning them at that moment, the Owl Clan moved from Kumo to Kiri and Roxy was able to sign the Summoning Contract. And it did help that the Owl Contract was lost for a couple of decades already. And there was a bonus and a special ability of the Owl Clan; the owls can teleport people from Kiri to England with little effort and within minutes.

And soon, it was almost time for Roxy and her guards to travel to England and to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say ‘Thank You’ to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any other of my stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to write more. So Thanks!

“Talking”

_‘Thinking’_

**(Scene Break)**

Roxy Lily Potter, the Golden Gryffindor, the Youngest Seeker in a century, the Basilisk Slayer, the Protector of the Philosopher’s Stone, the Girl –Who –Lived, and the Last of the Potter Family, and now Shinobi in training, and the Sandaime Mizukage Rocky; was sitting behind her desk, trying to defeat the evilest undefeatable demon known as paperwork. She always thought that the Headmaster had a lot of paperwork on his desk from running a school with a couple of thousands of students was horrible. Well now, that just seems to be a walk in a park compared to the paperwork that comes with running a country with serious issues that she is working through. But soon, she would be leaving the major part of this paperwork to her two second in commands, Mei –chan and Ao –san as this is her last week that she would be in Kirigakure until Christmas vacation and the only paperwork that would be sent to her would be for her eyes only type of paperwork. Roxy is going to miss Kiri and its people.

Roxy was still dealing with the mess that the last Mizukage had caused before dieing. Apparently, the guy basically went insane near the end of his life and started killing off people with Kekkei Genkai (blood lines), by saying that the Kekkei Genkais were caused by demons, which was the stupidest thing to even believe. Luckily, Roxy put a stop to that nonsense and prevented a Civil War from ever starting and saved a lot of lives.

“Finally, I am done,” Roxy muttered as she put her writing brush down and rubbed her aching hand to lessen the pain that was caused by a lot of signing.

Suddenly, all four ANBUs that were guarding her, fell asleep, causing Roxy to grab her hidden katana, but it was knocked out of her hand by someone behind her. Spinning around, Roxy came face to face with a man wearing an orange mask with one eye hole and black clothes. Roxy could see a red eye with three comas slowly spinning, but soon the commas began to pick up speed.

“You will obey me,” The man began. “You will start the killing of the people with the Kekkei Genkais again and don’t stop until they are all dead…”

As the man continued to speak and give orders, Roxy felt like something was invading her mind and was trying to control her. Thanking Kami –sama and her cursed luck, it did not take hold and Roxy was able to clear her mind. Without even thinking, Roxy kicked the intruder between his legs, causing him to become paralyzed with unimaginable pain. Roxy then active the alarm seal and within mere moments, the ANBUs had sealed off the intruder’s Chakra and cuffed him.

“Take him to T&I and get everything out of him that you can. Use whatever force is needed as long as he does not die.” Roxy ordered her ANBU.

Soon, the ANBUs were gone with the intruder and four new ANBUs were guarding her office, since the four previous ANBUs were still asleep. Deciding on sleeping in the office, instead of sleeping in the mansion that the Mizukage usually lives when in office, Roxy wanted to be in her office in case anything else happens.

**(Scene Break)**

_A couple of hours later…_

“Mizukage –sama!”

Roxy shot up into sitting position on the couch, as a Shinobi, who’s name that she had forgotten (Hey, don’t blame her, there are too many Shinobis to remember all of their names, just give her some time) came bursting in to the office. Roxy looked at the nearest clock, only to see that its still very early in the morning, just a few hours passed midnight. Apparently, she only got a little over two hours of sleep.

Straightening out her clothes as Roxy stood up, she asked, while feeling a bit cranky about being woken up, “Why are you yelling so loud? And what seems to be the problem?”

The Shinobi knelt in front of her, began his report, “Just ten minutes ago, a patrol unit, about five miles outside of Kirigakure, came across a group of four Kumo Shinobis. One of the Kumo Nins was carrying a bag. As the patrol unit got closer, they noticed that the bag was moving on its own.”

Roxy stiffened as she knew that the only reason for a bag to move on its own was if something was alive inside. Roxy began praying to God that these Kumo Nins were carrying an animal, because she did not want to think about the other possibility that was possible.

The kneeling Shinobi continued his report, “When our patrol unit asked them to surrender, three of the four Kumo bastards attacked and the one carrying the bag escaped, but was later caught by a backup unit.”

“What was in the moving bag?” Roxy asked as she rubbed her temples as she felt a major headache making itself known.

The Shinobi seemed to be very nervous, while at the same time, trying hold back his anger, “When the backup unit opened the bag, they found a three year old girl from the main branch of the Hyuga Clan that resides in Konoha.”

Even though, Roxy was very new to this culture and world (even though, she is on the same planet) and briefly read about Konoha and the clans that reside in that village, she did not know that the Hyuga Clan was somehow divided.

“Where is this Hyuga girl at, now?” Roxy wanted to see this young girl for herself.

“In the hospital, Mizukage –sama,” The Shinobi immediately answered.

“Good, I will be going over there almost immediately. During this time please send someone to bring Elder Eiji to the hospital, so I can get his advice on something. Please have your and the others’ reports on my desk by morning.” Roxy ordered. “Oh, before I forget, what happened to the Kumo Nins?”

The Shinobi replied, “They were killed during the fight, Mizukage –sama.”

Roxy dismissed the Shinobi, while putting on her Kage robes and hat and made her way out of the Mizukage Tower and towards the hospital.

“I'm too damn young for all of this to be happening to me. I barely know what I am doing or if I am doing it right,” Roxy muttered to herself. For once, Roxy was glad the Dursleys made her grow up at a young age through their abuse and negligent or she would not be able to do this at all. Because of that, Roxy became street wise and was able to think quickly on her feet. The only thing that she hopes is that she does not do anything majorly stupid. All of this happenings, made her think back to when she was being sorted and the Sorting Hat had told her that she would have very well in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Now, she believed that the blasted Sorting Hat was right.

“I believe that you are doing a wonderful job, Mizukage –Sama, despite being so young,” One of her shadowing ANBU guards spoke up while still remaining hidden in the shadows.

Roxy twitched as she remembered that the ANBU could hear a mere whisper as clear as day. But Roxy said, “Thanks, I appreciate hearing that.”

The ANBU did not answer back as they remained silent as normal.


End file.
